sakuramemosfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Titles:
# 07-Ghost (TV) 11eyes (TV) 21 Emon: Uchū e Irasshai! (movie) 2112: The Birth of Doraemon (movie) 3x3 Eyes (OAV) 801 T.T.S. Airbats (OAV) A Aa Megami-sama: Tatakau Tsubasa (special) Ace wo Nerae! (live-action TV [2004]) Ace wo Nerae! (TV) AD Police Files (OAV) Adieu Galaxy Express 999 (movie) Advancer Tina (OAV) Adventure Kid (OAV) Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (TV) Adventures of Kotetsu (OAV) Adventures of Mini-Goddess (TV) Adventures of Puss-in-Boots (TV) Adventures of Tom Sawyer (TV) Aeon Flux (live-action movie) Aeon Flux (U.S. TV) Afro Samurai (TV) After School in Teacher's Lounge (OAV) After War Gundam X (TV) Agent Aika (OAV) Ah My Buddha (TV) Ah! My Goddess (TV) Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (TV) Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (movie) Ahiru no Quack (TV) Ai no Kusabi (OAV 2/2009) Ai no Kusabi (OAV) Ai no Senshi Rainbowman (TV) Ai no Wakakusayama Monogatari (TV) Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach DX (OAV) Ai to Yuuki no Pig Girl Tonde Buurin (TV) Ai Yori Aoshi (TV) Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (TV) Ail Maniax - Inma Seifuku Kari & Majogari no Yoru ni (OAV) Air (movie) Air (TV) Air In Summer (special) Air Master (TV) Aishiteruze Baby (TV) Ajimu - Kaigan Monogatari (ONA) Akachan to Boku (TV) Akai Hayate (OAV) Akane-Iro ni Somaru Saka (TV) Akazukin Cha Cha (TV) Akiko (OAV) Akira (movie) A-Ko the Versus (OAV) Alice in Wonderland (TV) Alien from the Darkness (OAV) Alien Nine (special) Alignment You! You! The Animation (OAV) Alive - Saishū Shinka teki Shōnen (TV) All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (OAV) All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! (OAV) Allison & Lillia (TV) AM Driver (TV) Amaenaideyo!! Katsu!! (TV) Amazing Nuts! (OAV) Andersen Douwa - Ningyo Hime (movie) Andromeda Stories (special) Ane Haramix (OAV) Anejiru The Animation - Shirakawa Sanshimai ni Omakase (OAV) Angel Beats! (TV) Angel Blade (OAV) Angel Blade Punish! (OAV) Angel Links (TV) Angel of Darkness (OAV) Angel Sanctuary (OAV) Angel Tales (TV) Angelic Layer (TV) Angelium (OAV) Angel's Egg (movie) Angel's Feather (OAV) Animation Runner Kuromi (OAV) Animation Runner Kuromi 2 (OAV) Animatrix (OAV) Anime Fiction (U.S. OAV Parody) Anime Sanjushi (TV) Aniyome (OAV) Anne of Green Gables (TV) Another Lady Innocent (OAV) Antique Bakery (TV) Aoi Bungaku Series (TV) Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (TV) Aoki Ryusei SPT Layzner (TV) Apfel Land Story (OAV) Appleseed (movie) Appleseed (OAV) Appleseed: Ex Machina (movie) Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution (TV) Aquarion (TV) Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee (OAV) Arakawa under the bridge (TV) Arashi no Yoru ni (movie) Arc the Lad (TV) Arcadia of My Youth (movie) Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX (TV) Area 88 (OAV) Area 88 (TV) Argento Soma (TV) Aria the Animation (TV) Aria the Natural (TV) Aria the Origination (TV) Aria the OVA ~Arietta~ (OAV) Arjuna (TV) Armitage III (OAV) Armitage III Polymatrix (movie) Armored Trooper Votoms: Red Shoulder Document - Roots of Treachery (OAV) Armored Trooper Votoms: The Last Red Shoulder (OAV) ASaTTe DaNCE (OAV) Ashita no Joe (TV) Ashita no Nadja (TV) Asobi ni Iku yo! (TV) Asobotto Senki Goku (TV) Astro Boy (TV 1/1963) Astro Boy (TV 2/1980) Astro Boy (TV 3/2003) Astro Boy: Hero of Space (movie) Astroganger (TV) Asura Cryin' 2 (TV) ATASHIn'CHI (movie) ATASHIn'CHI (TV) Aura Battler Dunbine (TV) Avenger (TV) Ayakashi - Samurai Horror Tales (TV) Ayakashi (TV) Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (OAV) Azumanga Daioh (TV) B Baccano! (TV) Bakemonogatari (TV) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TV) Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto (TV) BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution (OAV) Bamboo Blade (TV) Banner of the Stars (TV) Basilisk (TV) Batman: Gotham Knight (movie) Be Forever Yamato (movie) Beast Wars: Transformers (U.S. TV) BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) Beet the Vandel Buster (TV) Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion (TV) Berserk (TV) Betterman (TV) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (TV) Big O (TV) Big Windup! (TV) Black Blood Brothers (TV) Black Cat (TV) Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (TV) Blassreiter (TV) Bleach (TV) Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody (movie) Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no Na o Yobu (movie 3) Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion - Mō Hitotsu no Hyōrinmaru (movie) Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy (OAV) Blood+ (TV) Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku (TV) Blue Gender (TV) Blue Seed (TV) Blue Seed Beyond (OAV) Bokura ga Ita (TV) Bokurano (TV) Bomberman Jetters (TV) Boys Be... (TV) Boys Over Flowers (TV) Brave King GaoGaiGar Final (OAV) Brigadoon (TV) Brighter than the Dawning Blue (TV) Bubblegum Crisis (OAV) Burn Up Excess (TV) Buso Renkin (TV) Buzzer Beater (TV 2005) C Cowboy Bebop Crono Crusade Code Geass Cho Denji Robo Combattler V D Death note Death note Live action films Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT[ this anime is not part of any cannon this was made after ''Toriyama and Toei Douga had a Parting of ways]'' Dragon Ball Evolution American Film[ Not counted as part of the Cannon] Duel [http://www.dramacrazy.net/taiwanese-movie/dragon-ball-the-magic-begins Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins][ the only live action that ''Toriyama counts as cannon]'' E Earthian Enzai Eureka 7 Evangelion F Fake Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children Final Fantasy: Unlimited Fruits Basket Full Metal Alchemist Full Metal Alchemist: Brother Hood G Ghost in the shell Grave of the Fireflies Gun Slinger Girl Gun Grave H Hell Girl HellSing Hellsing Ulitmate[ova] I Inu Yasha J Jingoku Shojo K Kakurenbo Koihime†Muso (OAV) Kidou senshi Gundam Kidou Senshi Gundam I Gekijouban Kidou senshi Gundam Ai Senshi Kidou senshi Gundam Meguriai Uchuu [Sora] Hen) Kidou Senshi Gundam dai 08 MS Shotai Kidou senshi Gundam 0080 Pocket no naka no Sensou Kidou Senshi Gundam 0083 Kidou Senshi Gundam 0083 Zeon no Zankou Kidou Senshi Gundam Z Kidou Senshi Gundam ZZ Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char Kidou Senshi Gundam Unicorn Kidou Senshi Gundam F91 Kidou Senshi Victory Gundam L [[Labyrinth of Flames|Labyrinth Of Flames]] M Martian Successor, Nadesico Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Monster Maria Sama Ga mitaru[marimite] Maria Sama Ga mitaru live action [ To be relesed in late 2010 or early 2011] N Negima O P Paprika Paranoia Agent Peach Girl Q Queens Blade R Ranma 1/2 Ringing Bell Ronin Warriors S Scryed School Days T They were eleven Taiyo no Mokushiroku Trigun Trinity Blood To Heart Tokyo Godfathers Tokyo: Magnatude 8.0 = = U V W WeiB Kruze X X X the movie Y Yu Yu Hakusho Z